


11:11

by greyskieslatenights



Series: pseudo jundong office!au [1]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, basically this is about june being sad and thinking a lot, donghyuk doesn't actually appear in the fic, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights
Summary: it’s that weird time of day, and junhoe’s feeling restless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nokchaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokchaa/gifts).



> this isn't actually for you yve i just want you to know i felt like writing vague office!au
> 
> to everyone that isn't yve, just know that this is basically her fault even though she doesn't know it!! enjoy a fic of junhoe being sad. this may or may not be loosely related to a greater au we have planned... but whether or not it will ever be written no one knows lmao. inspired by [taeyeon’s 11:11](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulr0muQKjk0).

it’s 11:11.

by junhoe’s standards, it’s actually pretty early on in the night. he’s used to getting home late and sleeping even later - an unfortunate consequence of being fast-tracked up the ranks at his family’s company coupled with insomnia.

on an ordinary night, junhoe would be more than happy to fall down on his (extremely expensive, imported, king-sized and far too large for a single person) bed and pass out for the blessed few hours he can wring until his alarm blares the next morning. tonight, though, there’s something bothering him - like a mental itch, impossible to relieve.

fine. he sighs, adjusting his position atop his mattress and resigning himself to his fate of a sleepless night.

luckily or unluckily, he’s at least pretty sure he knows what the cause of this is. junhoe turns his head to the side, a wry smirk quirking at the edge of his lip for a moment, falling just as quickly as he gazes vacantly at the unoccupied pillow beside him.

junhoe’s never been the type to require the company of others to survive. while he doesn’t hate people, he’s never had the easiest time around them, and he’s perfectly capable of and happy amusing himself when the urge strikes.

this does not mean, of course, that he wants to be _lonely_.

one arm falls loosely over his blanket, the material soft between his fingers. ever-so-slightly, he tenses his arm, letting out a mocking exhale as he realizes what he’s doing.

what he wouldn’t give, some nights, to have a certain someone here with him.

kim donghyuk.

even thinking the name hurts, just a little. 

it’s been years, junhoe tells himself, and he thinks it’s pretty pathetic how he just can’t get over donghyuk. sure, it’s not like he has much free time for relationships anyway, and he’s never been much of a romantic, but junhoe swears donghyuk took a piece of him when they parted for the final time.

the worst thing, junhoe’s always thought, is that they never even had an end or a beginning. it’s just been donghyuk, here one day and gone the next, almost as if the years they’d spent in university never existed.

but junhoe has his memories - as incorporeal as they are, if he closes his eyes, he can almost convince himself that donghyuk’s there, with his teasing words and soft heart and ever-present smile.

_almost._

there’s no replacement for the real thing - this is a realization that hits junhoe all over again once he opens his eyes and he’s still in the same place.

he doesn’t even know where donghyuk is, anyway. last he heard, donghyuk was headed abroad for university, and that was years ago. for all he knows, donghyuk could still be on another continent, hours and time zones away.

( _or maybe he’s back_ , the terrible part of junhoe’s brain says, _maybe he’s back in seoul and you can find him again_.

junhoe thinks the probability of that is close to zero.)

junhoe closes his eyes again, fighting the images that flit teasingly at the edges of his memories.

someday, he’ll be over this.

(that day is not today, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:
> 
> [tumblr ](http://ridethishoe.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/loverikonic) | [livejournal](http://greycheonsa.livejournal.com/%22)


End file.
